Chicken Soup For The HarryGinny Shippers Soul
by Godsgirl1991
Summary: A series of one shot fics and songfics for HarryGinny shippers. Please read, review, and enjoy.
1. Because You Live

Because You Live

_Starin' out at the rain with a heavy heart, _

_It's the end of the world in my mind,_

Harry stared out the window in his room at the Weasley's. It had been a very long day. Since he was alone, he sighed heavily. Well, at least he thought he was alone.

_Then your voice pulls me back,_

_Like a wake up call,_

"Harry?" said Hermione. Harry jumped. "Oh, Hermione," he said taking a breath. "I thought I was alone." Hermione came over to him. Harry had always known Hermione would be there for him, but as she stood over him he saw her in a new light. She always had an answer. As a matter of fact, she was the answer.

_I've been lookin' for the answer,_

_Somewhere,_

"Is everything allright?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to him. "I guess. It's just at times like this, I wish, I wish..." Harry's voice seemed to fail him. "I know," Hermione said as she looked at him. Ever since Harry's Godfather, Serius Black, had died, Harry acted almost hopeless. To add to the pain, Dumbledore had died. "Poor Harry." Hermione thought to herself. Harry hadn't seen it before, but now as he looked at her, he understood.

_I couldn't see that it was right there,_

_But now I know what I didn't know,_

_Because you live,_

_And breath,_

_Because you make me believe in myself, _

_When nobody else can help,_

_Because you live,_

_Girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky,_

"Thanks, Hermione." he looked at her with a new affection. "I think I'm gonna make it."

_It's allright,_

_I survived,_

_I'm alive again,_

_Cuz' of you,_

_Made it threw,_

_Every storm,_

_What is is life,_

_What's the use,_

_If you're killin' time,_

"What are friends for?" said Hermione. Harry finally realized he'd found an angel. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

_I've been lookin' for an angel,_

_Someone, Who was there when all my hopes fell, I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes, _

Harry hugged her. When they broke apart, he held for a bit and then kissed her gently. "I love you, Hermione."

_Because you live,_

_And breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else can help,_

_Because you live,_

_Girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_Because you liveeeeeee,_

_I live,_

Hermione blushed. "Oh Harry! I love you to!" "Hermione, can you promise me something?" Oh Harry, anything." Harry locked eyes with her again. "Promise me that you'll always be there for me. Because you live, I've gotten so far in life."

_Because you live,_

_Is the reason why,_

_I carry on,_

_When I lose the fight,_

_I want to give,_

_What you're givin' me always,_

"Of course, Harry." Hermione replied. He was still holding her.

_Always,_

"Hermione, because you live, I live. I'll be there for you always." and Harry kissed her again.

_Because you live,_

_And breathe,_

_Because you make me believe in myself,_

_When nobody else can help,_

_Because you live,_

_Girl,_

_My world,_

Harry knew at this moment, that he had everything he needed to survive.

_Has everything I need to survive,_

_Because you live,_

_I live,_

_I live._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter(Duh!) and I don't own Jesse McCartney(Bigger Duh!)_


	2. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

**Hey Ya'll, Readergirl141991 here! I love to write song fics. This one's again a Harry/Hermione paring. I hope Ya'll like it! LeeLee(if you're SaySay) says hi! Here's the Disclaimer: I don't own the song("why Don't You Kiss Her" by Jesse McCartney) or Harry Potter. I say to self: "Thank you, captain obvious." in a rather sarcastic tone. Now for our feature presentation. **

_We're the best of friends, _

_And we share our secrets,_

_**Harry and Hermione were sitting together in Gryffindor common room. Harry had always put his full trust in Hermione. She knew all his secrets. She was, after all his best friend. "Harry," Hermione said suddenly,"Is there something you want to tell me." A rather long pause. This was one secret he couldn't tell her. "Oh, it's nothin'" and he pretend to be busy with his homework.**_

_She knows everything,_

_That is on my mind, _

_**Used to knowing everything, Hermione wasn't shook off. She peered at him curiously. She knew every thought that was on his mind, but she decided not to pry. Harry could feel her eyes on him. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Harry said as he closed his book. "Alright then," Hermione smiled up at him. "See you tomorrow." She said warmly. Harry waved to her, and headed up to his dormitory.**_

_Ohhhh,_

_Lately somethings changed,_

_As I lie awake in my bed,_

_A voice here inside my head,_

_**Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't get rid of the voice in his head telling him to tell Hermione his true feelings.**_

_Softly says, _

_Why don't you kiss her,_

_Why don't you tell her, _

_Why don't you let her see, _

_The feelings that you hide,_

_'Cuz she'll never know,_

_If you never show, _

_The way you feel inside,_

_**The voice was soft and questioning. "She is, after all, my best friend. This should be easy. But why is it so hard?" His thoughts were torturing him. He didn't know what to do. Before he knew it, he was getting up, dressing, and heading to breakfast. When he saw Hermione, he felt rather sick. What was he going to do? He was afraid to make the first move. It could ruin their friendship. He put on a smile when she looked at him.**_

_Oh I'm so afraid,_

_To make that first move, _

_Just a touch and we, _

_Could cross the line,_

_Ohhhhh,_

_**Harry sat down next to Hermione, and tried hard to mask the worry. But Hermione seemed to be able to see right through him. "Is something bothering you, Harry?" she asked in a concerned tone. Harry made up his mind. He was gonna do it. He didn't want to cross their friendship line. It could ruin there friendship. Hermione took his hand and whispered, "You can tell me. I promise not tell anyone." Harry looked into her eyes. He'd lost his nerve. "It's nothin'." he answered. He squeezed her hand.**_

_Every time she's near, _

_I wanna never let her go, _

_Confess to her what my heart knows,_

_Hold her close,_

_**Harry couldn't let go of her hand. He wanted to hold her closer and tell her how he felt. But something was holding him back. He slowly let go of her hand and told her had homework to finish. He stood to go to the common room. She stood to and followed him. Even as he was walking, Hermione following close behind, the voice began to nag.**_

_Why don't you kiss her,_

_Why don't you tell her,_

_Why don't you let her see, _

_The feelings that you hide, _

_'Cuz she'll never know, _

_If you never show, _

_The way you feel inside,_

_**By then they had reached the common room. Hermione looked a bit distraught. "Harry, you've been avoiding me. What's going on?" What will she say? Harry thought to himself. Will she get mad at me or turn away? Will she want me? These questions were killing him. **_

_What would she say, _

_I wonder would she just turn away,_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay, _

_It hurts me to wait, _

_And keep askin' myself,_

_**As Harry stared up at Hermione, the voice started in again. **_

_Why don't you kiss her, (Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her, (Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see, _

_The feelings that you hide, _

_'Cuz she'll never know,_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside, _

_**Harry drew a deep breath. This was it. He was gonna take a chance and tell her. "Have a seat, Hermione." Hermione sat down next to him, her face had sofend. He took both her hands into his. "Hermione," he began, "I've known you for a long time. We share everything. Our thoughts, our secrets. And lately I've felt differently about you. So what I'm saying is..." he trailed off. After a long pause, he spoke again. "I-I l-l-love y-y-ou. Harry was sort of shaking. He was expecting the worst, but, to his surprise, Hermione hugged him very hard. "Oh, Harry! I love you, too!" Harry was stunned. "You do?" Harry said hopefully. "Yes, I do. Very, very much!" After what seemed like several days, they parted. Hermione looked into his eyes. Harry looked into hers. He kissed her softly. **_

_Why don't you kiss her, (Why don't you kiss her) _


	3. You

**You **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song I use in this fic. Enjoy!**

**To my cousin, crazygirl91. You're always there when I need you! Love Much, LeeLee**

_You, _

_You're always there for me,_

_When I need you most,_

_Day and night,_

_Your by my side,_

_Protecting me,_

_**Hermione always had someone on her side. Her friend Ron helped her a lot. But when it came to best friends, Harry was there. She and Harry were extremely close. Whenever she had had a fight with Ron he was there to help her. Day and night, by her side, always protecting her. **_

_When,_

_I feel like crashing down,_

_You seem to be around,_

_There you are, _

_You're not that far, _

_'Cause, _

"**_Are you all right, Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Harry standing in front of her. She wiped her tears on her sleeve. "I suppose." Harry sat down next to her. "You wanna ride around the Quddittich field with me?" Hermione shook her head. "No thanks." Harry's always there for me, she thought to herself. She smiled at him._**

_Wherever,_

_Whenever, _

_Baby, _

_You'll protect me, _

_No matter what, _

_Hold me tight, _

_With all your might, _

_And, _

_You'll never let me go,_

_Protecting me,_

_**Hermione thought could think of many times when Harry had helped her. Always making her feel good. If she was crying, he made her laugh. When she was worried, he gave her a reassuring hug. The list just goes on and on...**_

_When, _

_My life's tumblin' around,_

_You take me off the ground,_

_You tell me everythings okay, _

_**Hermione had just received a letter. Harry was sitting next to her, Ron was across from her. She put the letter down, looking rather ill. "What's wrong?" Harry asked in a concerned tone. Hermione looked up. "My mum and dad are having some marriage problems," she answered sadly. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked very bewildered. Harry took her hand. "It'll be all right." She looked into his deep green eyes. "How do you know?" Hermione questioned. "I just do." Harry said as he hugged her. **_

_Wherever, _

_Whenever,_

_Baby,_

_You'll protect me, _

_No matter what,_

_Hold me tight,_

_With all your might, _

_And, _

_You'll never let me go,_

_**Hermione broke there hug. She knew he'd never leave her.**_

_You'll never let me, _

_**Never, ever...**_

_You'll never let me go,_

_**Not even once...**_

_You'll never let me go,_

_**She gently kissed him on the cheek.**_

_And when it's my turn, (My turn)_

_**Later on, Hermione found him looking depressed, sitting on the steps. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern.**_

_To help you out, (Help you out)_

"**_I'm just worried," he answered. "It'll be all right, Harry." she said putting her arm around him. He looked into her deep chestnut eyes. "How do you know?" he questioned. "I just do." she answered. Then, to her surprise, he kissed her. When they parted, he said "Thanks, 'Mione. I really needed that." She smiled. "What are friends for? You're always protecting me." And she hugged him._**

_I will lift you up,_

_Without a doubt,_

_**Harry took her hand. "I love you, 'Mione." Hermione blushed. "I love you, too. How can I not? You've always been there for me."**_

_Whenever, _

_Wherever, _

_Whenever,_

_Baby, _

_You'll protect me, _

_No matter what, _

_Hold me tight,_

_With all your might,_

_And,_

_You'll never let me go,_

_**Harry took her and they walked hand-in-hand upstairs."I'll always protect you," Harry whispered in Hermiones ear. **_

_Wherever, _

_Whenever,_

_Baby,_

_I'll protect you,_

_No matter what, _

_Hold ya tight,_

_With all my might,_

_And,_

_I'll never let you go,_

"**_I'll protect you too, Harry." Hermione said, as she squeezed his hand._**

_You, _

_You're always there for me,_

_When I need you most,_

_Day and night,_

_You're by my side,_

_Protecting me,_

_Protecting me._


End file.
